ObMod: First Take
Characters * Raven * Cyborg * Robin * Beast Boy * Starfire Location * Titans Tower, Jump City, CA * June 27th 2004, 1335 Local Time VOX Archive * Raven: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Robin: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Beast Boy: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Cyborg/Starfire: unison: T double E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! T double E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S! * Robin: We the real heroes taking on the big menace! * Raven/Beast Boy: unison: Teen Titans flow! Teen Titans flow! Teen Titan knows! Teen Titan knows! * Robin: When there's real trouble baby, Teen Titans Go! * Cyborg: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Starfire: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Raven: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Robin: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Beast Boy: Beast Boy, can turn straight up into an animal! * Cyborg: Animal? * Starfire: Animal? * Beast Boy: Yes, any animal! * Beast Boy: Boom, pow! Yeah, I'm a kitten now! * Starfire: Awwww! * Beast Boy: Check out this kitten, meow! * Starfire: Star, the fire, the live, the wire. * Starfire: The alien princess in my alien attire. * Starfire: The energy blaster, supersonic speed. * Raven/Robin: unison: Is she down with the Titans? Is she down with the Titans? * Starfire: Oh the yes, indeed! * Cyborg: Booyah, booyah! Got my canon blasters! * Cyborg: Cyborg, woo baby, Mr. High Tech Master. * Robin/Beast Boy: unison: W-W-W-W-What, what? W-W-W-W-What, what? * Cyborg: Mr. Meatball Disaster! * Starfire/Raven: unison: W-W-W-W-What, what? W-W-W-W-What, what? * Cyborg: Mr. Boom Boom Blaster! * Raven: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Beast Boy: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Starfire: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Cyborg: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Raven: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Beast Boy: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Starfire: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Cyborg: Teen Teen Titans, the Titans, the Teen Titans * Robin: Boom with the smoke, bombs and birdarangs! * Robin: Bo staff hitting, steady doin' my thing! * Robin: Robin Robin the leader, Robin Robin in charge- * Cyborg: Show 'em your baby hands! * Robin: Nah, Robin Robin's are large! * Cyborg: No no no, for real, those are some super small hands... * Robin: scoff What? No they're not! sigh Whatever, just keep going! We'll fix it in post... Just keep going! * Beast Boy: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Starfire: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Cyborg: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Robin: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Raven: Raven is here to drop it on you even harder. * Raven: There's no darker than me, I'm dark as can be! * Raven: Check it, azarath metrion z-zinthos! * Raven: Teleport and magical powers, we adios! * Beast Boy: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Starfire: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Cyborg: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Robin: Go, Teen Titans, go! * Everyone: unison: Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! * Everyone: unison: Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! * Everyone: unison: Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! * Everyone: unison: Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Go, Teen Titans, go! Trivia and Notes * The ObMod is based on the song Go! from Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Soundtrack. Links and References * ObMod: First Take Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Rachel Roth/Appearances Category:Victor Stone/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Garfield Logan/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Titans Tower/Appearances Category:Titans/Appearances Category:Jump City/Appearances